Green Arrow: Public Enemy (Earth-2899)
Plot Two thugs sit in a van, with large amounts of weapons. "So what's it like working with Two Face?" Thug 1 says. "That guy is insane, but he's fair. He's bipolar as hell, but he's fair." Thug 2 says. "Yeah same with Penguin. Hell, I never thought I'd see the day where they both work together." Thug 1 says, "It feels like the sky is falling or something." "Hey, lets just be happy we're in Star City instead of Gotham. Where we don't have to deal with the damn Bat. He and Nightwing double teamed me once, broke my arm in five different places. And then I heard a pun from Nightwing about how I just got my ass kicked!" Thug 2 says. "Yeah, we ain't got nothing to worry about." Thug 1 says as a knock is heard at the door. Thug 2 opens it, "Yeah, what is it Maur- OH SHIT!" he says as he sees Green Arrow standing at the door, "GET OUT OF HERE! DRIVE!" Thug 1 enters the drivers seat as the van speeds away. Green Arrow watches as he grapples up to a higher place. Both of the thugs keep driving sporadically, "Did we lose him?!" Thug 2 says. "I DON'T KNOW! I'M DRIVING HERE!" Thug 1 says. Five minutes pass, "Hey, I think we lost him!" Thug 2 says, "Finally!" "3...2....1..." Green Arrow says as he falls down, feet first and lands directly on the roof of the car, caving it in. Both thugs scream hysterically and jump out of the car, met by Green Arrow, pointing an Arrow at them along with the SCPD. "You're done, son." Green Arrow says, sarcastically pointing an arrow at them. The two thugs are put in to custody and the weapons are seized. Police Commissioner Lance walks by Green Arrow and pats him on the back, "Thanks a lot. Nice pun, by the way." Green Arrow chuckles, "Its my thing, Larry." he shoots another grappling Arrow and repels away as he gets a call on his communicator, he answers. "Hel" Green Arrow is cut off by Black Canary screaming in his ear. "OLIVER!" she yells. Green Arrow lands on a building and hold his ear, "JESUS, DINAH. WHAT?!" "Its almost 8 AM, remember? Bruce and Tony are coming in. You also have that meeting with Malcolm that you're almost late for." she says. "..Dammit, I'll be right there." Oliver hangs up and looks across the city, he sees the Queen Industries building on the other side of the city. "..Fuck it." he says, diving off a building. Meanwhile, Malcolm Merlyn walks into the Queen Industries board room. Seven different people wait with him. "Well, where's the man of the hour?" Merlyn asks as the rest of the room chuckles. The clock strikes 8:30 as Green Arrow lands on top of the building and slams into the vents. 8:35 rolls around as Merlyn stands up, "Well its obvious that your CEO doesn't seem to care about the integrity or livelihood of his company. I'll take my leave." he walks towards the elevator and pushes a button as it opens. Oliver Queen steps out. "Oh, hello Malcolm." he shakes his hand, "Sorry for the wait everyone. I was held up with more..extra curricular activities." he walks around the table, "Won't you have a seat, Malcolm?" he asks as he sits at the head of the table. Malcolm only looks enraged at his rival, and sits, as both Bruce Wayne and Tony Stark make an appearance. "Bruce, Tony, how have you two been?" Oliver gets out of his chair and asks his friends. "Iron Man stuff. Pepper thinks I'm in Rwanda now" Tony replies. "You know me Mr. Queen, the night is young." Bruce said after Tony "So, really busy, I suppose" Ollie remarks, as he invites them to take their chairs "Well gentlemen, as you know, Queen Industries have been growing since 2008, and I was charged with the developing of the entire city. I convoked this reunion so we can talk about a possible shared future. I want you all to the Starling Initiative, where I plan, with the genius of all of you, to fruther develop Star City and expand QUIND into cities such as Gotham and New York." Oliver enthusiastically revealed as a futuristic image of Star City appeared on a screen. "That's my kind of view. At first you had my curiosity, Ollie. Now you have my attention" Tony proclaimed soon after. Oliver and the rest of the room chuckle except for Merlyn. "And how do you plan to make Star City better through this "Starling Initiative"?" Merlyn asks. "Simple, really. You don't start with the city." Oliver says to the confusion of the board. "What?" Merlyn says, "You don't." he clicks a button on his remote, it shows a rundown part of Star City, "You start with this. You start with The Glades." "I'm sorry Mr.Queen, but what does the rugged shithole of the city have to do with making it better?" Merlyn says, scoffing. "That's where you're wrong, Malcolm. The Glades are, or at least, were, the foundation of the city. That's where the Queen Industries and MerlynCorp were born, where they were forged, where they matured. And I feel like we've abandoned our roots entirely-- If it wasn't for this 'rugged shithole,' our glasses would be as empty as the streets we disregard so unfairly. This is where my first plan comes in: I want to honor what my... Our families have done for this city by giving it the respect we deserve. That is why I will be opening a small branch in the Glades, in order to work with its people and find better solutions for the city, by actually listening to what the city has to say, and hopefully, we will give Star City the image, the grandeur that it deserves, because, Malcolm, we don't want the rest of the city to look like the Glades do today. In conclusion, it is not by ignoring the people that we will help them—if I am a philanthropist as my activities suggest, then it is my... Our duty, to make Star City worthy of its name, and I hope you'll consider helping me in achieving this goal. Thank you." Oliver says. Everyone along with the press in the room start clapping, Bruce and Tony walk over to Oliver as they head into a back room, Merlyn tries to follow. "Ah, sorry. Private meeting." Oliver says as he closes the door. Oliver, Tony and Bruce all walk into Oliver's office. "So..why are you two here exactly?" Oliver asks, "Well, Ollie..there's another archer." Bruce says. "Yeah. Roy. What about him?" Oliver says, "No. Oliver. There's another archer pretending to be you." Tony says as he shows footage from his phone of an archer in a Green Arrow outfit killing multiple people. Tony also pulls out an arrow. "Huh. That's very interesting." Oliver says and shrugs. "You're acting very nonchalant about this. Another guy is trying to frame you for murder, I'd be a little more cautious." Bruce says, Oliver goes over and pulls out his quiver and takes out an Arrow, he compares it to the one Tony brought, "See. The arrowhead is different. Not my Arrow. I've got little to worry about on that front." "..Well I'll be dammed." Tony says, "Still. We need to look into whoever the hell this is." Bruce says, "And by we. You mean me." Oliver says sarcastically. "Yep." Tony says as he pulls out a drawer and grabs a bag of chips. "Why do you keep hiding food in my office?" Oliver says, "Very unsanitary." "What? I get hungry on long trips." Tony says, munching on Doritos. Bruce rolls his eyes, "Will you look into it, Ollie?" "Yeah. Don't worry about it." Oliver says. 'OK". Bruce nodded, as he and Tony left the building. Hours later, on his penthouse, Ollie looks at a distance to the Glades and thinks about his new project from his bed. Putting his hand on his head to think he remembers about the new Archer. "Not managing to sleep again, love?" said Dinah, as she appeared right behind Ollie. "No, not at all. Just thinking about the new project. Tony and Bruce were interested, Merlyn not so much" "And when is Malcolm interested in anything you want to do, Ollie? He's just a jealous idiot" Dinah tried to make Ollie feel good "Yeah, I think you're right. Thanks Dinah, only you can make me feel happy these times" "Don't worry, but I know this isn't the only thing bothering you..." Dinah responded cryptically "What...how do yo.." Oliver is cutoff "I don't have just the sonic scream. I have ears like an eagle too, and unfortunately you talk in your sleep." "Dammit. Must secure the sound-proof room..." Oliver says "You know that won't work on me. Ollie, please, what happened?" Dinah says "OK. Fine, you win. Tony and Bruce weren't here just for business, they had a message. There's a new archer in town, and he's posing as me. I searched and saw he killed some people. Dinah, this can't be good" Ollie remarked with frustration. "Have you tried calling Roy for help? You can always count on me too. Me and the girls can make a patrol on the city, find this person" Dinah tried to calm Ollie down as he got up and moved to his room's window. "You don't understand, at first I put it off but now I'm getting paranoid. This sounds pe-" before Ollie could finish a arrow almost hit his head and landed on his father's frame. "It's him!!" Ollie shouted, quickly donning his Green Arrow suit from a secret entrance on his room as Dinah did the same with her Black Canary suit. "I'm going with you...you can't stop me!" she said "OK, fine, let's go!" Green Arrow said, and they both jumped from the Penthouse's window to a nearby roof chasing the archer figure. The Archer dives into an office building. "I'll follow him, Dinah go on the roof!" Green Arrow says, jumping through a lower window. He runs through the office building, workers quickly move out of his way. He runs through a door, tearing it down completely. He continues until he gets to the other side, he bashes through a window and gets to another rooftop. Black Canary unleashes her Sonic Scream on the mysterious archer, the archer uses a small shield that bounces it back towards her and knocks her down. Green Arrow quickfires an Arrow at the archer, the archer immediately catches it to the surprise of Green Arrow. Green Arrow pants as he stares down with the Archer. The archer quickfires an arrow back, Green Arrow dodges, he looks over to the wall as the Arrow starts beeping. "Shit." Green Arrow says, he grapples up to Black Canary, picks her up and grapples away from the building. Cast *Ewan McGregor as Oliver Queen / Green Arrow *Alive Eve as Dinah Lance / Black Canary *Colton Haynes as Roy Harper / Arsenal *John Barrowman as Malcolm Merlyn / The Dark Archer *Jeremy Renner as Clint Barton / Hawkeye *Bruce Greenwood as Laurence "Larry" Lance *Ben Affleck as Bruce Wayne / Batman *Robert Downey Jr. as Tony Stark / Iron Man Category:Earth-2899 Category:Stories of Earth-2899 Category:Green Arrow Stories of Earth-2899 Category:Movies